1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus and a method of controlling the digital photographing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus capable of detecting shaking of the apparatus by using an autofocusing process and a method of controlling the digital photographing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In current times, digital photographing apparatuses are built into a variety of mobile electronic products including not only digital cameras but also cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and the like. Thus, providing a photographing function has become an important feature in many electronic products.
Digital photographing apparatuses included in these electronic products include an auto-focusing function, which involves an operation of recognizing an object and focusing on the object in order to clearly photograph the object. In other words, before photographing the object, digital photographing apparatuses calculate a focal value by using an image obtained from the object, determine a direction in which a focusing lens moves and a distance by which the focusing lens moves on the basis of the focal value, and move the focusing lens according to the determined direction and distance so as to automatically focus on the object.
However, electronic products including digital photographing apparatuses tend to be miniaturized in order to be portable, whereas display units that display captured images are becoming larger and larger in recent times. Accordingly, an area of available space on an electronic product that a user can hold has been reduced. As a result, shaking increases when a user's finger firmly presses a release button in order to take a picture. This results in a blur of a photographic image taken using the electronic product.
When such an image blur is significant, display units included in electronic products can recognize such a significant, or serious, image blur. However, since the number of pixels of a display unit included in an electronic product is generally less than the number of pixels of an external large-sized display device, image blur that was not recognized by the display unit of the electronic product may be sometimes checked by the external display device. In this case, images need to be re-captured, or a desired picture cannot be obtained when photography of the same object or view is impossible to repeat.